


I have the power of (a literal) God and anime on my side

by Little_Miss_Invisible



Series: How Peter Parker saved the Galaxy [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, BAMF Peter Parker, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter Parker is Worthy, Powerful Peter Parker, Run-On Sentences, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Invisible/pseuds/Little_Miss_Invisible
Summary: What if while fighting Thanos, Peter decided to borrow some strength from a Vine reference? What if it actually worked? This is the second installment of my how Peter Parker saved the galaxy series. It's not connected to the first one but they're both fun so check it out if you want to!_______“Mr. Stark!”“Peter, whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t do it. We can find another way. Give it to me and I can do it.”“I’m sorry but I don’t want to lose another person that I love. Please don’t hate me for this!”With that, Peter once again called forth the power of Thor and as lightning crackled around him, he yelled out.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How Peter Parker saved the Galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682569
Comments: 12
Kudos: 631





	I have the power of (a literal) God and anime on my side

One minute Peter Parker was turning into dust in the arms of his mentor/father figure on a strange and foreign planet surrounded by aliens and a magical doctor and the next he was reforming from dust on the same strange and foreign planet surrounded by the same aliens and the same magical doctor without the scary blue assassin lady and Mr. Stark. 

“It seems Stark managed to do something right.”

“Don’t talk about Mr. Stark that way! He’s saved your life.”

“And we’re about to save his. Come with me if you want to see Stark again. You’re all free to come. I have word that a raccoon and an assassin are waiting for us on Earth.”

With that, Dr. Strange, Master of the Mythical Arts and Sorcerer Supreme conjured a weird orange portal that opened to a weird museum like place that thankfully looked human enough. Trusting the fact that his Spidey Sense hasn’t tingled yet, Peter went through the portal and looked to be somewhere in lower Manhattan. At the sight, Peter tried to make his way out to the streets but the doors wouldn’t budge. Apparently, the world was going through a crises where people were reappearing where they were disappeared and everyone who reappeared on Titan were still needed for the final fight.

Dr. Strange told Peter and the Guardians of the freaking Galaxy to stay put while he arranged transportation to the final fight. Peter had no idea what that would mean but he could hazard a guess that it would be similar to the portal that they went through. Dr. Strange said a few things before he left though. He said it was of utmost importance that everyone come and participate and that we should use our time wisely to prepare and fix what went wrong before especially since it’s been 5 years since we got dusted. Peter didn’t understand what Dr. Strange meant but he quickly went over the suit’s status with Karen, ensuring that he would have enough webbing and that the suit’s integrity wasn’t compromised in the fight on Titan.

Thankfully, the suit was 100% battle ready. When he was sure that he was finished, Peter chanced a look at the Guardians who were clearly berating Peter Quill, Earthly Captain of the Guardians of the Galaxy and one of the greatest Buzzfeed Unsolved Mysteries of all time for his actions in Titan. Peter could clearly hear Drax, the muscular green bodybuilder tell him that if he didn’t fix his act, he would leave Big Peter on this planet and kill Thanos himself. 

All of a sudden, his Spider Sense acted up at the same time as Mantis, the empathic alien crying out. It was sign that the battle was starting to commence. Peter jumped up at once alongside the suited up Guardians of the Galaxy and once Dr. Strange was there, they made their way to the battle field which was the ruined Avengers Compound. Peter had no time to look around the place that held so much memories and dived straight into the battle. He’d seen other heroes that he’d only dreamed of meeting and a few unfamiliar faces but he tried to focus on two things: living and finding Mr. Stark.

He was finally able to get to Mr. Stark after a bit and he was already winded form the battle but he just had to tell him everything but Mr. Stark stopped him with a hug that to be honest, felt really nice. It seemed that 5 years really had passed and that Mr. Stark had definitely missed him or at least Peter felt like he had been missed by the way Mr. Stark finally showed affection for him. They quickly fell back into battle mode as soon as some aliens approached but it was nice moment to have with his mentor/father figure and it gave him motivation to fight and keep going. 

Peter was everywhere trying to assist different heroes with the aliens until he was roped into a game of Monkey in the Middle with Thanos, the space raisin as the monkey, the avengers and the rest of the heroes as the players and the gauntlet as the prize. He quickly webbed his way through the battlefield, avoiding Thanos a.k.a. Barney on Steroids with a side of Alien Strength and his weirdly emo adopted kids until a pile of aliens started to grab at him. Peter couldn’t fight them all. He even had to activate instant kill mode but even that wasn’t enough. He reached out for a savior and called out for help. He saw a woman in a superhero suit make her way towards him but Mjolnir came first. 

Peter knew exactly what do in that moment. He held tight to the gauntlet and brought the hammer down while channeling the power of Thor. The aliens flew through the air, instantly barbequed by the lightning. The good news was that Peter was free to keep fighting and continue the game. The bad news was that everyone had seen it and Thanos was even closer than before and even more motivated to get the gauntlet away from Peter. Peter wasn’t stupid and he had seen Thor, Captain America and Iron Man struggle to contain Thanos but in that moment he knew what he had to do. The woman who was going to save him was stalling Thanos but that wouldn’t last long even if she was the strongest woman in the universe. This had to end now and it had to be with this gauntlet. Before he made the most stupid and brave decision of his life, he called out first to his mentor/father figure in a bid to say his last words.

“Mr. Stark!”

“Peter, whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t do it. We can find another way. Give it to me and I can do it.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to lose another person that I love. Please don’t hate me for this!”

With that, Peter once again called forth the power of Thor and as lightning crackled around him, he yelled out.

“I have the power of God and anime on my side!”

Peter slipped on the gauntlet and snapped his fingers as Thanos tried desperately to reach him as Mr. Stark did the same thing. The only thought that was passing through Peter’s head as he did the most foolish and possibly the last thing that he would ever do in his life was make the universe right. A bright light erupted from the gauntlet and Peter was transported into the soul stone where he saw his Uncle Ben.

“Does this mean I’m dead?”

“Not necessarily, Pete. The stones just wanted to talk to you because you’re the first being to use the stones purely for the good of everyone and not for selfish reasons. I’m so proud of you, Peter. You’ve become quite the hero.”

“I just want to do good, Uncle Ben. You know-“

“With great power, comes great responsibility. I taught you that and you embodied that today. You were smart Peter because the stones say you would have died had you not called on the power of Thor. You were temporarily a god and with your mutation, that made it possible for you to still be alive.”

“I’m alive?”

“Yes, Peter. Once the stones have told you what they wanted to tell you, you are free to go and live the rest of your life.”

“What do the stones want to tell me?”

All of a sudden, Uncle Ben faded away and Peter was left all alone. The remaining 5 stones suddenly appeared in the orange streaked sky and booming voices resonated around the place as the stones lit up and “talked.”

“Greetings Peter Parker, son of Richard. You have been a pleasant surprise. It was not your destiny to save the universe but you did in a way that none of us had even thought possible.”

“The purity of your heart has made your wish uncorrupted and your humble sacrifice in face of defeat has made it possible for us to grant your wish.”

“You are an intelligent being for you have managed to escape death and save the universe but this has a price. We will be significantly less powerful once we grant your wish. Energy cannot be created nor can it be destroyed. The power that we release in order to grant your wish will be absorbed by you. It is up to you to decide what to do with it.”

“Your heart is pure and the beings that govern the universe agree with our decision. Good luck to you and congratulations for being a Champion of Lady Fortune and for defying Mistress Death. You have made The Fates weep for they have left this possibility unturned.”

“You have great things ahead of you Peter Parker. Heed the words of your father’s brother and know that the universe will forever be in your debt.”

“When you leave the soul stone, you alongside the beings directly involved will know what truly happened. Every being killed by Thanos will know that it was only by your sacrifice that they live once more. It will truly be a fresh start.”

“You may go back at any point you have been alive but know that the changes you make in the past may change the outcome of your success in the previous battle.”

The thought of saving Uncle Ben flashed quickly through Peter’s mind but his uncle had taught him better than that. He was taught that what is past has already passed and that there is future brighter than he knows but in order to reach that, he needs to let go of the past. It was and it is exceedingly hard to give up the opportunity to have one more minute with his Uncle Ben but he knew that he had a family that was just waiting for him to return.

“I don’t want to meddle with the past.”

“Smart child. When you asked us to make it right, we debated with removing Thanos from existence but that would tip the scale of balance in the Universe. Instead, all of his actions will be reversed starting from the moment he first killed.” 

“All of his caused deaths will be reversed and the lives of the people affected will be changed irrevocably. They will remember their deaths and their lives before Thanos alongside their newly changed lives.” 

“You will be a hero known across the universe for stopping the Mad Titan and your story will be scattered amongst the stars.”

“Farewell Peter Parker. We will meet again over the course of your lifetime and you will know what to do with us when you return. May Lady Fortune smile upon you once more.” 

With that, Peter Parker woke up in his bed on the day of his field trip to the MoMa with new memories and a smile, ready to conquer the day and anything that comes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! if you enjoyed this work, maybe you can check out my other work which is an Infinity War Fix-It. I tried to make this one have less plot holes and I think I have the opportunity to remake the MCU with this work so if you want a sequel, please comment on what you want to see because I might just start one for fun.


End file.
